Blue Platoon
by LPJGPR
Summary: Short story set in the Starcraft Universe, just before the Battle of Tarsonis. Work In Progress


'Get moving!' I shouted. We had to make the hill otherwise we'd be overrun by hordes of Zerglings. I turned, dropped to one knee and let loose a grenade into a bunch of the frickin' horrors, blowing clawed arms and legs into the others and obliterating one outright. I felt my mouth curve into a grin at this and followed it with burst after burst from my rifle, tearing apart five more.

They were getting too close now so I rose, turned around and ran like hell. As I hurried back to my platoon I opened a channel to my squad 'Johansson, halt and fire NOW!'  
The reply came back immediately 'Why do I always have to save your arse Sarge? 3rd squad covering fire'. A fusillade of needles and grenades followed, creating a wall of enemy dead. As I skidded past, the rest of the squad turned and followed. Then a explosion came out of nowhere throwing Zerglings and limbs high into the air. I turned around and found the source. A Siege Tank was trundling out of a small depression in the valley floor, rolling over the aliens.

Then brilliant flames lit up the dark night sky. Firebats! And sure enough there was a full squad of Firebats setting fire to Zerglings. Christ, I could smell them from here! And that was when we started losing. There was an almighty explosion as a claw burst through the fuel tank of one unlucky Firebat, immolating his Hydralisk murderer. More and more of the macabre grinning aliens burst out of the ground. My squad ran even faster than before. Suddenly a command came 'Platoon halt! Form three ranks and ready weapons now ladies!'

We formed three ranks of twelve marines, the first lying down and the second on one knee, with my squad standing at the back. We all took aim at the oncoming Zerg. They came closer and closer and then the order came 'Volley fire!'. We fired again and again, ripping the Zerg to shreds. As we ceased fire, I looked at the Siege Tank which had long since stopped firing. It stood on its own in the midst of a sea of crushed corpses with claw marks all over it.

'Platoon retreat to the hill and keep watch on your flanks.' ordered the Lieutenant. I gave out my own orders '2nd Section watch the left, 1st Section watch the right.' All around us silence closed in. We edged closer and closer to the hill. There wasn't even a hint of movement in the darkness surrounding us. Then a new signal came in on the radio 'All Terran units in vicinity of Sector Alpha-119 move to Hill 11 for immediate retrieval. Over.'  
The Lieutenant responded 'Signal Zegma-1 identify yourself. Over.'  
'This is Marine Liaison Officer Davenport aboard the T.E.S Havoc. Code Violet Alpha-2. Requesting sit-rep. Over.' came the voice.  
'Code acknowledged. Lieutenant O'Keefe, Blue Platoon responding. Unknown Firebat squad and Siege Tank are lost in action. Zero casualties to Platoon. Require extraction. Over.'  
'Understood. Dropships en route.'

The Lieutenant turned around to us, 'Alright marines it's hometime. Double time unless you want detention with the Zerg!'  
At that we all broke into grins. Well I did anyway, under the faceplate you can't see what other people look like. As we all jogged to the foot of the hill a new signal burst with a screech of static onto our radios.  
'This is Sergeant Gnaran... der attack from... erg, got us surroun... for God's sake help!'  
'Blue Platoon responding. Hold on we'll be there soon. Havoc, this is Lieutenant O'Keefe, hold off on those dropships for a while'  
'Roger Blue Platoon. Good luck.'

'Change of plans, boys. There's other Confeds down there and we're going to help them. Move it out!' Bawled the Lieutenant over the intercom. We all swivelled to align ourselves with the locator on our HUD upped the pace. Within five minutes we were at the top of a slope, where down beneath us we could see what looked like a mini-Armageddon. Two Goliath's were back-to-back laying into an army of Zerglings with their autocannons. About twenty metres away lay the broken wreckage of another Goliath, it's hull scorched from the reactor overload that had claimed at least another twenty Zerglings in it's death throes.

Over the intercom came the Lieutenant's voice,'Alright spread out in line boys'. 1st squad moved to cover the left while I led 3rd over to the right and 2nd bunched up between us. A persistant beeping began in my helmet, letting me know that the Lieutenant had sent me and Pestka, 2nd's sergeant, a link showing us where he wanted the platoon. I looked around me for a final check to make sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be.

The Lieutenant's plan would see him leading 1st squad down the slope in front of the Goliath on the left and then angling around to make a frontal attack on the Zerg. My squad would mirror this on the right flank while 2nd would head straight for the Goliaths and act as a reserve and escort for the Goliaths.

The seconds ticked by as we waited for the word. 'NOW!' screamed the Lieutenant. We all started down the slope, screaming like banshees. By the time we had got halfway down the Zerglings were at the bottom, leaping over the rocks in an effort to get to us. Suddenly I slipped on a loose patch of scree, folding one of my legs beneath me with a crunch as I rolled the last dozen or so metres.

I pulled myself onto my knees, only to fall on my back as a Zergling launched itself at me. It's claws scrabbled over my armour, trying to find a weak spot. Its claws scrabbled over my armour, trying to find a weak spot. I braced myself and rolled over, crushing it beneath the bulk of my armour. I picked myself back up and tried to scrape the crap off. It was only the hissing behind me that alerted me to the other Zerg behind me. I turned around, just in time to see a Hydralisk leap off a rock, six feet into the air and straight down at me. I lifted my rifle, one-handed, and pulled the trigger. The twenty needles completely shredded the damn thing, blowing its claw off and ruining its head.


End file.
